


everybody wants to rule the world

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Deceit, Unsympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: (prince!virgil and servant!deceit) dee finds himself face-to-face with the barrel of a gun held by his own true lovewarnings: guns, nearly attempted murder, death mentions, lying, mentioned manipulation, unsymp remus, sympathetic deceit, mentions of assassination plots, being framed, swearing, and possibly something else
Relationships: Remus Sanders/Virgil Sanders, Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit, intruxiety, one-sided intruxiety, one-sided relationship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandanythingelse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/gifts).

Dee turned around when he heard the loud _click_ in his nearly silent bedroom and was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun. His eyes flicked up and caught his lover's eyes. Who was holding the gun. Right to his face.

“Virgil?” Dee choked out, confused as to why the love of his life was about to kill him.

“Shut _up_,” the prince demanded with tears in his eyes. “You lying, treasonous _bastard_.”

“I don’t understand--”

Dee fell back as Virgil stepped forward, growling, “Were you playing me this whole time? Trying to get close so that I’d lower my walls enough so you could kill me? Faking your love while I fell like a fool?”

“I would _never_\--”

“That’s not what Remus said!”

Startled, Dee flinched back. “Remus?”

“Remus loves me. He would _never_ lie to me, but you want to _kill_ me!” 

“Virgil, did you ever stop to think about why Remus’ kingdom has never had an alliance with ours?” Dee pressed, hoping that Virgil wouldn’t be jumpy enough to pull the trigger preemptively. “They’re _bad_ people. They will do anything to get what they want, and I know for a fact that they’re not here for anything good.”

“You’re lying!” 

A small, sad smile graced the servant’s lips. “I know that I’ve lied in the past, but I am saying nothing but the truth right now.”

Virgil’s glassy eyes turned stormy for a second as he ran over the options in his head. “But Remus...”

“Tricked you into believing he was good, sweetheart. He wanted me out of the way so he could have you for himself for whatever reason.” With expert slowness, Dee lowered the gun and clicked the safety on. “We’ll figure this out. Together.”

“Yeah.” Virgil smiled. “Together.” 


End file.
